All Over Again
by caramelhotfudge
Summary: Three years ago Sasuke experienced the most traumatic event in his life. And after what happened he vowed to himself never to fall in love again. But when he meets a boy with the most angelic of smiles, will he be able to stand firm to his vow? SASUNARU


**Title: All Over Again**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Genre: Drama, Romance**

**Warning: YAOI! BoyxBoy!**

**Summary: Three years ago Sasuke experienced the most traumatic event in his life. And after what happened he vowed to himself never to fall in love again. But when he meets a boy with the most angelic of smiles, will he be able to stand firm to his vow?**

**

* * *

  
**

SASUKE'S POV

During my whole high school life, I promised myself not to fall in love. To me, love was nothing special. It had no significance whatsoever in my life. May it be a love between friends, or a romantic kind of love, it meant nothing to me. The only people I allowed myself to love were my family members. No one else.

Ever since my first year of high school, I pushed away everyone who tried to get close to me. I threw at them words that would make them hate me. I continued doing those kinds of things up till my senior year of high school. During that year, everyone in my school hated and abhorred me. Every time I'd walk down the hallway, people would throw glances at me with utter disgust. I thought that my plan to make everyone dislike me worked. But I was wrong. COMPLETELY wrong.

During the first semester of my senior year, a boy a few inches shorter than me, approached me, I could see just by the way he looked that he was really nervous, but then in spite that he still continued coming close to me, his books clutched tightly to his chest. When he got a bit closer to me, he began to voice out the words he wanted to say to me. And what he said to me, was a real shock to me. He told me…he liked me. And what's worse he liked me ever since our first year of high school, and that this year was the only year he got the courage to stand up and talk to me.

But when he said those words to me a weird feeling kept tingling inside of me. In my mind, I was really pissed. I mean, for the past three years I've been trying to get everyone to hate me, then here comes this ignorant boy, telling me he likes me. What the fuck! And the weird feeling there is that, that's just what my brain's telling me, But for some reason deep inside my heart, I felt happy.

For the next few months, he'd always try to do nice things for me. He'd give me chocolates, treat me to lunch, walk me home after school and the like. Although I felt really glad with the way he's been treating me, I had to hide it from him. And since I wanted to stick to being hated by people, I tried to brush everything he did for me aside, and I'd treat him as badly as possible. I did everything I could to make him hate me, but it seemed like my efforts were up to no good. He still kept coming to me with that angelic smile of his.

But to be honest, every time I tried hurting him, deep inside my heart I felt so much pain and regret. I didn't want to keep doing this to him, BUT I had to. I never want to experience the pain I felt three years ago again. NEVER. It's just too much for me to handle.

A month before graduation. I was walking down the hallway, our last subject for the day had finished hours ago, but I had to finish up a report so I stayed in school for a bit, As I was about to head home, I heard two people talking, they were more of arguing about something actually. Since there weren't any people around anymore, and the two people seem to have not noticed me coming, I decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.

" Sakura! Please you have to understand! I have to do this! "

As soon as I heard the voices I recognized who the two people inside were. It was Sakura, a fellow classmate and…Naruto - The boy whom I've been trying to push away for the past few months. I got curious on what they were talking about, and I let myself go eavesdrop into their conversation.

" Naruto! This has to stop! Look at you, every time you'd call me on the phone, or every time we'd see each other, you'd either be crying or you're eyes will be all puffy from crying the night before!...I hate seeing you like this! I'm your best friend, Naruto! And every time I see you cry…It just…breaks my heart. During these past months, I've barely even seen you smile. "

" That's not true! "

" Yes, it is! You may have fooled the others, but you can't fool me. I can see right through you. The smile you've been wearing is just a mask to hide your true feelings! To others you may look happy, but I know deep inside your not! "

" Look, I don't care what you or what anyone thinks! I love him. And simply being with him, is fine with me! No matter how he treats me! "

I could hear Naruto's voice starting to crack, like as if he was about to cry.

" Naruto! You're willing to sacrifice yourself for someone who doesn't even show a single bit of care or kindness to you !? Just because you love him !?...I beg of you! Think this over. I'm only telling you this because… ". I listened intently to what she was going to say. But then, her voice turned into an audible whisper, since it was really quiet, I was still able to hear it. " Because I just…I just want you to be happy. Time isn't really on our side…You deserve SO much more than Uchiha Sasuke. You deserve someone who appreciates you, and would never hurt you, no matter what. "

The moment I heard her last sentence, a felt a pang in my heart. _What !? Were they…were they just arguing about me ?...And _ _what did she mean…Time isn't on our side ? What the hell's going on !?_

I thought to myself, at that moment I got really confused and intrigued on what was happening.

" Anyway, Naruto. I have to go. " As she was about to step out the door, I hid behind the lockers, to avoid being seen. But then before she could completely leave the room, she stopped, turned back to Junsu and said. " Please! Think it over, Naruto, alright ? " Then she left, her head low, an expression of unbearable sadness painted on her face.

As soon as Sakura left, I decided to come out from where I was hiding and check on how Naruto was doing inside the classroom. I took a peek in the classroom, and there he was, staring out the window, tears escaping his eyes.

Rain began to pour outside, matching Naruto's mood. I entered the classroom quietly.

" Naruto… " I said in a whisper.

The moment Naruto heard my voice, he jerked his head around. I could see his tear stained face clearly.I felt another pang in my heart, seeing him like this. Just when I was about to utter another word to him, he ran out of the door.

" Naruto! WAIT! " as I gave chase to him.

I ran as fast as I could to catch up to him, the rain pouring over our heads, soaking us wet completely. I could still see Naruto clearly, he turned on a corner. I quickened my pace, trying not to lose him, as I turned on the corner, I saw Naruto, kneeled down on the floor. He was panting, and coughing real hard. I ran up to him and leveled my face to his.

" Naruto! Naruto! "

He had his mouth covered with his hand, and as he lowered his hand from his mouth, my eyes grew big. His palm was covered in blood.

" Oh god! Naruto…Are you- ? "

" Sasuke…I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! " He was sobbing really hard, tears escaping freely from his eyes.

" I'm sorry, if I was such a bother to you for these past months. I'm sorry, for being such a pain, for always following you around even though I knew that you didn't want to be with me. " He said in between sobs.

Hearing him say those words, just pained me. Tears began to form in my eyes.

" Don't say that! That's not true!...That's not true! " I couldn't help my tears from falling.

" I'm sorry, Sasuke…I'm sorry~ " As he started coughing out blood again.

" Come on, I have to get you to the hospital! " I said, worriedly.

I took him in my arms and carried him bridal style to the hospital. I ran to the hospital as fast as I could, I kept praying, hoping that he was going to be okay. _Please! Be alright! Naruto, please! _I could see that his eyes were about to close, but I kept urging him to keep them open. _We're almost there! Naruto! Please! Just hang in there!_

The moment I stepped in the hospital, I asked the nurses to call for a doctor, they took him away from me, and into the Emergency Room.

I gave Sakura a call, and told her what happened.

As I waited patiently for the doctor's to come out with Naruto's condition, the memory that kept haunting me, flashed back into my mind.

* * *

_FLASHBACK: 3 YEARS AGO_

" _Haruka-chan! Snap out of it! Haruka-chan, wake up, Haruka-chan! Please! Wake up! I'm begging you, Open your eyes! PLEASE!_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_

* * *

  
_

_ NONONONONONONO!...It's happening all over again!_ _Oh god, please, NO! _I kept banging the hospital wall, trying to vent out all the feelings inside of me. I couldn't stop the tears from flowing, they just kept coming and coming. My heart was beating faster, by the minute. I was starting to panic. _No! Not Naruto! Not this time! I beg of you, not him! I…I love him…I love him more than anything in this world…You can't take him away from me! PLEASE!_

As soon as I heard the ER's door open, he stood up immediately. Sakura just arrived right on time to hear the results of the operation, she positioned himself beside me, panting. Both of us waited patiently for the doctor to speak.

" So~ How…How is he ? " Sakura asked, her voice shaking.

" We're sorry~ We did everything we could. "

" No~ " Sasuke held the doctor's collar. " You're lying! "

" Sir…We're REALLY sorry! But there was nothing more we could have done to save him. His illness was already at its final stage. "

" NO! Do the procedure again, maybe you missed out on something… maybe you- "

" Sir. We are VERY sorry for your loss. But we assure you, we did everything we could to save him. "

" BULLSHIT! "

I ran inside the ER, and immediately went to Naruto's side. The nurses tried to stop me, but the doctor who was talking with us outside told them to leave us alone. Sakura, on the other hand, just stood there dumbstruck.

As I saw him on the hospital bed, I began to sob. I went closer to him. I brushed a few hair strands from his angelic face. And I didn't care anymore, as I let all my feelings out.

" Naruto~…I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! " I said in between sobs, as I held his hand tight. " I never should have treated you that way, I never should have taken you for granted. I was just…being selfish. Because I was afraid that once I fell in love with you, I'd lose you. I was afraid of the pain. But I guess it's too late. Because the more I deny my feelings for you, the more it gets stronger. And now, now you're gone. And I never even got to tell you how much I…how much I love you, Naruto! I love you so much! "

I held his hand for a few more minutes, trying to put into mind the feeling of his touch. Just as I was about to let go, I felt his finger twitch. At first I thought I was just imagining things. But then I felt it again. I immediately called the doctor and even he couldn't believe it. He checked Naruto's pulse and true enough, he was breathing.

" It's a miracle! " The doctor looked at me with shock and disbelief. He called out the nurses, to do some further check-up on Naruto's condition. He asked me if I could go outside for awhile. And I followed him suit. Taking a seat beside Sakura, We still couldn't believe what was happening. Until after a few minutes the doctor came out.

" Sir…This sounds really unbelievable but…He's okay…completely okay, actually! His illness just…It just…It was as if he never had it. " The doctor said, stumbling upon his words. I couldn't really read the expression on his and the nurses faces. Even I didn't know what to feel about all this. But it didn't matter. What matters is he's alive. And I've been given another chance, to show him I love him. This time I won't let my past come in between us. I don't care about the pain. As long as we can be together, that's all that matters.

* * *

For about two weeks Naruto was kept in the hospital. It was a good thing that he was discharged on time for Graduation. My relationship with him has been running smoothly. Just like I promised I've been watching over him with utmost love and care.

But despite all those things, Sakura still keeps a close eye on me. He told me that once I hurt Naruto's feelings again, like I did before…I'd be soo~ dead.


End file.
